


All He Could Do

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING! ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Could Do

All He Could Do

Prompt from anon-Oh angel sent from above may you grant my wish of bestowing upon me more boyfrienderman fics if you do i shall forever praise you /(._./)

I’m so sorry in advance for this.

I had to write some angst and this is the first prompt I read.

Warning. Character death. Attempted Suicide!

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“ _Edmund! Please don’t go, please baby, don’t leave me. EDMUND!”_

The Enderman opened his eyes, seeing nothing by blue skies above him, oddly blockish clouds lazily floating by. He felt grass underneath his hands, taking a moment to realise he was lying outside, in the middle of a field with blocky pigs and blocky looking cows walking around a blocky looking world.

“Wh...” Edmund breathed as he sat up, looking around. He knew this place. It was his home for the longest time. A small cave nearby where he’d lived after he’d been banished by the other Enderkind. Before he’d met Gavin.

“Gav-Gavin!” Edmund called, not entirely sure why. He knew he was in the world of Minecraft. Gavin couldn’t hear him in this world. He wouldn’t even be able to tell it was him. He’d just look like every other slim, black pile of blocks that were the most feared creature in this game.

Edmund tried to stand, collapsing down onto his knees. He needed to get back to Gavin. Now.

But his Enderpearl was on Gavin. It was his engagement ring. He wouldn’t be able to teleport without it. It took a moment for him to realise that there was something in his pocket, small and round and hard jabbing into his thigh and he knew instantly what it was.

His Enderpearl. But he didn’t understand how he’d gotten it back unless...

He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the teal orb and seeing no ring on it, completely unmarked and absolutely _not_ on Gavin’s finger. Edmund was confused. Why would he have this? Even if Gavin had given it back, it would still have the white gold band. No, something had happened. He was back in his world, no memory of how he got back and as he looked down, he saw none of his old scars on his arms. He lifted his hoodie and his shirt, the massive white scarring no longer marring his skin, leaving it pale and smooth.

He was as good as new and that meant one thing.

He’d died and respawned.

“Fuck,” was all Edmund said before he focused all of his energy on Gavin, needing to find him.

When Edmund landed wherever his teleport sent him, he could hear nothing. It wasn’t just silence, it was that suffocating sort of silence that made you want to curl up in a ball and sob in the corner because you felt so completely and utterly alone.

He looked around, seeing his and Gavin’s bedroom, the bed made and everything perfectly neat and tidy. The only thing out of place in the room was the shape in the corner. A slim British man in a rumpled up button down shirt, one of Edmund’s. The shirt Gavin had put on the first time they’d made love just to get Edmund in the mood. In his hand was a small knife from the kitchen, tracing it gently over the soft skin of his arm almost thoughtfully.

“Gavin. Gav, what are you doing?” Edmund said quietly, in shock. Gavin didn’t even look at him, just furrowed his brow in irritation and the knife dug down a little, leaving pink lines where it scraped across his skin, but not hard enough to break skin.

“Go away. You’re not real. Like the others,” Gavin said, his voice raspy and filled with this tiredness that made Edmund flinch.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Gavin, it’s me. Please put the knife down, darling,” Edmund said and Gavin didn’t. He just covered his ears and closed his eyes.

“You’re not here! You d-died,” Gavin whimpered, his voice breaking as he curled in on himself.

“I came back. Gavin, you have to trust me, I’m here,” Edmund pleaded and Gavin looked like he might listen, his hands sliding down until they weren’t covering his ears anymore, his red rimmed eyes gazing up at the Enderman.

“I need to make you stop,” Gavin said in an eerily calm monotone voice, raising his arm and the hand holding the knife, pressing it into his flesh-

“No!” Edmund shouted, teleporting so he was right in front of Gavin, on his knees with both of Gavin’s wrists in his hands. Gavin froze, looking honestly shocked as he stared at the slender fingers encircling his wrists, like he didn’t expect Edmund to be able to touch him.

“E-Edm-“ Gavin stammered, his eyes welling up. The knife slipped from his fingers, falling onto the carpet with a harmless thump before Gavin reached out, his arm slipping through Edmund’s now slack grip to stroke his husband’s face. Then he fell apart, his knees pulled against his chest as Gavin let his head rest against them, sobs wracking his shoulders. Edmund wrapped his arms around his lover, murmuring to him in the Enderkind language. Gavin understood bits and pieces, recalling translations of sweet nothings the Enderman would whisper to him.

Telling him that he’s there and he loves him with everything he has.

“Can you tell me what happened? I-I don’t remember anything,” Edmund whispered, feeling Gavin’s hands grip onto his shirt.

“W-We were out. Shopping. I kept trying on stupid sunglasses and hats,” Gavin said with a watery chuckle. “Then I tried to walk across the street a-a-and a car came by. You ran to protect me and teleport us away. But,” Gavin said, holding up his shaking left hand. His shaking, ringless left hand.

“You didn’t have your enderpearl. You couldn’t teleport s-so you-...you pushed me out of the way,” Gavin dissolved into sobs again, his words becoming incoherent but Edmund didn’t need to hear the end of the story. He didn’t make it.

“Gavin, I’m here now. I...respawned,” Edmund said quietly, pulling Gavin into his lap and examining his arms. One of Gavin’s wrists had an inch and a half long cut on it, barely missing his veins. It wasn’t bleeding too badly which is the only thing Edmund was glad for in this. He picked Gavin up in his arms and carried him out into the kitchen, sitting him on the counter before rummaging in the cupboards for the first aid kit.

“I thought you were dead. Y-You just...stopped breathing and your heart wasn’t beating. But you didn’t just lay there. Your body disappeared a-and so did the ring,” Gavin said, scratching at his ring finger as he sobbed and hiccupped.

“Hey, darling, it’s okay, shh, it’s okay. I’m here now,” Edmund said, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s forehead, then a deep and slow one to his lips, his hands cupping Gavin’s face to keep them close even after they parted. He slid his hands down Gavin’s neck, over his shoulders and his arms, flinching a little at how cold his lover’s skin was. “Here,” Edmund said, pulling off his hoodie and putting it over Gavin’s shoulders, leaving his arms free for the moment so he could clean and wrap it the cut. He helped Gavin slip his arms through the sleeves when his arm was wrapped, the long sleeves hanging over his arms and the hood covering his unkempt hair.

“I love you, Gavin. I love you so much,” Edmund whispered, Gavin’s head resting easily on his shoulder as he stood in between Gavin’s legs with the Brit clinging to him like his life depended on it. “I’m so sorry,” he said and closed his eyes, stroking his lover’s back while Gavin just cried into his shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me, again. I-I can’t live without you,” Gavin pleaded and Edmund just hushed him and lifted him up, carrying him to their bedroom and laying him down on the bed and just holding him.

After everything, that’s all he could do.


End file.
